


Don't Do Anything Stupid

by marquis1305



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Hurt No Comfort, Plot Twists, Prompt Fill, Temporary Character Death, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Prompt:  You know that part in scary movies when somebody does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it? This is it.” (Jeepers Creepers)Things start to go haywire on your vacation with Bucky. Maybe going dark with no communication wasn't the best of ideas.





	Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @moonstruckbucky ‘s Halloween Writing Challenge. This prompt started at once place in my head, and then took a hard left turn, hope everyone enjoys it!

Alright, so maybe staying in the creepy motel wasn’t the best idea. It probably wasn’t even the second best idea, but anything had to have been better than waiting for flight after flight to pass us by. 

I could see irritation written into the tense lines of Bucky’s body. And I really couldn’t blame him. It had been my idea to book the flights through our travel agency, trying to save a few dollars here or there so we could spend it on our vacation. This was supposed to be our getaway from the Avengers, from all the duties that we carried on our shoulders day in and day out. 

Instead, we were stuck in some border city of Mexico that I could barely pronounce, hoping that someone else missed their flights so we could get seats. 

Turns out the travel agency had gone bankrupt somewhere in the middle of our vacation.Thanks to our travel insurance, we were guaranteed a flight home, but that didn’t mean that they were going to bump properly paying customers to make room for us on the next flight out. So we had been stuck jumping from airport to airport trying to get closer to the States.

And as part of your agreement to get away from business, we had agreed to keep the others out of it. They still checked in, but neither of us particularly wanted to deal with Tony, and his smugness when he would inevitably offer to come and get us in one of his jets. Nor did we want to risk anything as high profile as that. Even with everything he had done, there were still too many people who considered James a national threat, so we had to stay mostly under the radar, something that usually never bothered us.

And so here we were, in a motel not close enough to be called “near” the airport, but that supposedly had an hourly shuttle. Waiting for the call that there was space on an upcoming flight so we could make the final hope that would get us back into friendlier territory. 

And here I was, watching as Bucky grumpily pulled out what clean pyjamas he had leftover from the trip so he could wash off the scent of air ports, stale airplanes, and the bus that had gotten us to this place. Wetting my lips from where I sat on the lumpy queen sized mattress. The only one in the room. 

“I’m gonna shower, and then I’m gonna see if a grey hound or something is available.” He grunted at you, gaze barely lifting to meet your own before he was turning away, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. 

You knew that he needed space. You couldn’t entirely blame him for being upset. But this was the first time that you didn’t know how to handle his anger. Sure, the two of you had had fights before, but a little bit of space and then discussion with clearer heads had always managed to at least bring you to an understanding. But he had barely said more than a handful of sentences to you all day, and it was setting you on edge. 

Resigning yourself to this cold war, you grabbed the remote. Flipping mindlessly through the channels until you managed to find something remotely in english. What looked like an old silent film marathon of all the original horror flicks. Pulling the blankets around yourself in something of a cocoon and curling into the flat pillow to make yourself as comfortable as possible. Watching the descent of Dr. Jekyll into Mister Hyde. 

It took you longer than it should have to realize that the room was entirely silent, not just the movie. Your brow furrowing as you registered that you had never heard the start of the shower. Slowly pushing yourself to sit up, glancing quickly over the room, lit weakly by the floor lamps at each end of the room across from you. “Bucky?”

You waited one beat. Another. A third. Then sat up straighter. “Buck? Hey, come on, this isn’t funny.” Feeling your heart start to pick up pace as the silence continued. 

Slowly sliding from the bed, bare feet touching carpet that you really didn’t want to imagine taking a bluelight to. Arms wrapping tightly around your waist. 

“James. Seriously, what’s going on?” Worry and anger warring for priority in your mind as you slowly edged your way around the bed. Trying to glance for anything that you could use as a weapon. Settling on the curling iron from your bag. Twisting the cord around one hand while taking the handle in the other, leaving your grip light the way he had taught you to. Pausing at the bathroom door to listen. 

Trying to catch any sound. A muffled scream. A sob. A breath. Anything that told you your boyfriend was alive and well and you weren’t about to live your worst nightmare. 

Nothing. 

You took a slow breath before pushing open the door. The light flickering weakly from the bar of light above the streaked mirror. Curtain to the shower open and dry. Bucky’s clothing still sitting atop the shut toilet. 

And what looked like must have been dirt or mud from his shoes 

“Right…” You took another breath, glancing behind the door to make sure that you hadn’t missed anything. 

Nothing. No window he could have escaped through. No secondary door. And the vent was little more than two hands width. So it wasn’t like he could have fit through there. Which left you with one option, and that was that he had vanished. 

Feeling your heart rate begin to racket up as you figured out a solution to a seemingly impossible question. 

Shutting off the light and closing the door behind you. Giving the room another check to make sure you hadn’t missed anything else. 

But nothing. Everything was just has you had left it before you had laid down. There was no way he could have left without you hearing something, or seeing him. Your breath growing quick and light. Mentally realizing that you were starting to hyperventilate. 

“Come on. Have to focus. It’s not like a gang could just steal him out from under you. He just… ran an errand or something. In the middle of the night. Where the nearest shop is half an hour away.” Your verbal dialogue doing absolutely nothing to keep you from panicking. Dropping the curling iron into your bag. Rifling through it quickly to look for the tossaway phone that you had been using to keep in touch with the time, your other devices still safely away in your rooms at the avengers compound to keep you from being able to be tracked. 

Vacation rules were stupid, and you were never agreeing to going completely dark ever again. 

Trying to keep your hands from shaking as you dialed Tony’s number. Listening to the phone ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Stark never let the phone ring that long without picking up. 

**“You know that part in scary movies when somebody does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it? This is it.” **Taking a deeper breath. “Calm down. Take a breath. Don’t do anything stupid.” The mantra that James had drilled into your head over and over again when he had first started to train you. Before you were an agent. 

Snarling as you hit end and pushed in the number more frantically. 

Lifting it to your ear once more. 

And this time there was no ringing. Only a busy signal. 

Screaming with frustration before lowering the phone once more. This time typing in Steve’s number. “Pick up.. Pick up pick up pick… Steve! Thank god! I need you to get the team, start a search. Bucky’s disappeared, and I have no idea where he’s gone or what’s going on!” Panic quickly creeping into your voice before you heard a sob on the other end of the phone. “Steve… Steve, what happened? God damn it talk to me.”

“They’re gone… He… Bucky’s gone.” Steve sobbed once more, though you could hear movement by the phone that sounded like a hand coming up to muffle the noise. 

“That isn’t explaining anything, what do you mean he’s gone?! He wouldn’t just up and leave me like this! No matter how mad he was! We know Bucky better than that! We have to find him… Steve… what do you mean he’s gone?!”

“It means Thanos won…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this prompt, but it took on a life of it's own. 
> 
> I am always up for comments, and you can also reach me on tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites


End file.
